ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
2015/March
March 1 Instagram 15th Polar Plunge on Lake Michigan in Chicago Vince Vaughn, Lady Gaga, Chicago Fire Crew and Taylor Kinney took part in the 2015 Polar Plunge in Chicago. Arrival 3-1-15 Arriving at 15th Polar Plunge on North Avenue Beach in Chicago 001.jpg 3-1-15 Arriving at 15th Polar Plunge on North Avenue Beach in Chicago 002.jpg 3-1-15 Arriving at 15th Polar Plunge on North Avenue Beach in Chicago 003.jpg Splashdown 3-1-15 Polar Plunge 001.jpg 3-1-15 Polar Plunge 002.JPG Leaving 3-1-15 Leaving 15th Polar Plunge in Chicago 001.jpg Backstage 3-1-15 Backstage 15th Polar Plunge in Chicago 001.jpg March 2 Twitter :"@taylorswift13 wow you're a sweetheart! Life is friends, family, and love! We all see that in you, your prince charming will come! ❤️��" March 3 Instagram :"��'' 3-3-15 Instagram 001.jpg :"''happy life ��" 3-4-15 Instagram 001.jpg Twitter :"�� https://instagram.com/p/zyDpSPJFLq/ March 4 Instagram :"������" 3-4-15 Instagram 002.jpg :"This is our trolly. Any questions? ��" 3-4-15 Instagram 003.jpg At O'Hare International Airport in Chicago Gaga was seen at the airport in Chicago catching a flight to Paris. 3-4-15 Chicago Airport 001.jpg March 5 Instagram Twitter :"''Bonjour Paris! Take me to the runway..." 3-5-15 Twitter 001.jpeg :"Guess who?....�� from Paris https://instagram.com/p/z3ZMu0JFC-/" :"�� https://instagram.com/p/z3acW-pFE2/" Leaving Le Bristol Hotel in Paris Gaga was seen leaving her hotel in Paris and arriving at Balenciaga. 3-5-15 Leaving Le Bristol Hotel in Paris 001.jpg 3-5-15 Leaving Le Bristol Hotel in Paris 002.jpg 3-5-15 Leaving Le Bristol Hotel in Paris 003.jpg Arriving at Balenciaga Store in Paris 3-5-15 Arriving at Balenciaga Store in Paris 001.jpg Leaving Balenciaga Store in Paris 3-5-15 Leaving Balenciaga 001.jpg 3-5-15 Leaving Balenciaga 002.jpg 3-5-15 Leaving Balenciaga 003.jpg Arriving at Azzedine Alaïa Boutique in Paris 3-5-15 Arriving at Azzedine Alaïa Boutique in Paris 001.jpg March 6 Instagram Twitter Leaving Le Bristol Hotel in Paris Gaga was seen leaving her hotel in Paris to go to the Balenciaga Fashion Show. 3-6-15 Leaving Hotel in Paris 001.jpg 3-6-15 Leaving Hotel in Paris 002.jpg 3-6-15 Leaving Hotel in Paris 003.jpg 2015 Balenciaga Fashion Show 3-6-15 Instagram 014.jpg 3-6-15 Balenciaga Runway Show - Getting ready 001.jpg ALEXANDER WANG & LADY GAGA.jpg 3-6-15 Backstage at Balenciaga FWFS15 001.jpg 3-6-15 2015 Balenciaga FWFS in Paris 001.jpg 3-6-15 2015 Balenciaga FWFS in Paris 002.jpg 3-6-15 2015 Balenciaga FWFS in Paris 003.jpg 3-6-15 2015 Balenciaga FWFS in Paris 004.jpg Leaving Balenciaga Fashion Show 3-6-15 Leaving Balenciaga Fashion Show 001.jpg 3-6-15 Leaving Balenciaga Fashion Show 002.jpg 3-6-15 Leaving Balenciaga Fashion Show 003.jpg March 7 Instagram Twitter :"Loving Paris more and more by the second. Today wearing Martin Grant ��" 3-7-15 Twitter 001.jpg :"An afternoon in Paris is only complete with these two..Karl Lagerfeld & Stephen Gan. Rolling in… https://instagram.com/p/z79321pFPc/" :"Dinner at midnight in Paris �� laughs, beautiful stories, fashion and friends. https://instagram.com/p/z8fLpaJFEE/" Leaving Le Bristol Hotel in Paris 3-7-15 Leaving Le Bristol Hotel in Paris 001.jpg 3-7-15 Leaving Le Bristol Hotel in Paris 002.jpg 3-7-15 Arriving at a Balenciaga Office in Paris 001.jpg Yves Saint Laurent Store in Paris 3-7-15 Arriving at YSL Store in Paris 002.jpg 3-7-15 Arriving at YSL Store in Paris 001.jpg Chanel Store in Paris Inside 3-7-15 At Chanel Boutique in Paris 001.jpg Karl Lagerfeld Photoshoot :Main articles: Karl Lagerfeld, THR 3-7-15 Karl Lagerfeld 001.jpg THR Magazine - US (Mar 27, 2015) 004.jpg THR Gaga - TOP 25 STYLISTS.png Leaving 3-7-15 Leaving Chanel Store 001.jpg 3-7-15 Leaving Chanel Store 002.jpg March 8 Instagram Twitter :"Back to love. ❤️�� https://instagram.com/p/z-uFzJJFDD/" At Charles De Gaulle Airport in Paris Gaga was seen boarding a plane back to the United States. 3-8-15 At Charles De Gaulle Airport in Paris 001.jpg 3-8-15 Instagram 001.jpg Leaving O'Hare International Airport in Chicago Gaga was seen at the O'Hare airport in Chicago, back in the United States again. 3-8-15 Leaving O'Hare International Airport in Chicago 003.jpg 3-8-15 Leaving O'Hare International Airport in Chicago 002.jpg 3-8-15 Leaving O'Hare International Airport in Chicago 001.jpeg March 9 Instagram :"Flashback. 19 yr old me playing a gig in downtown NY. In white Gogo boots, a vintage 60s dress and a lot of hair and black eyeliner. Some things never change!! ��" 3-9-15 Instagram 001.jpg March 10 Instagram :"����" 3-10-15 Instagram 001.jpg :"��''" 3-10-15 Instagram 002.jpg March 13 Instagram :"��''" 3-13-15 Instagram 001.jpg March 14 At Park City Mountain Resort in Salt Lake City 3-14-15 With Friends In Salt Lake City.jpeg 3-14-15 At Park City Mountain Resort in Salt Lake City 001.jpg 4th Celebrity Ski 'Operation Smile' in Park City Black Carpet 3-14-15 4th Celebrity Ski 'Operation Smile' in Park City 001.jpg 3-14-15 4th Celebrity Ski 'Operation Smile' in Park City 002.jpg 3-14-15 4th Celebrity Ski 'Operation Smile' in Park City 003.jpg 3-14-15 4th Celebrity Ski 'Operation Smile' in Park City 004.jpg Dinner 3-14-15 4th Celebrity Ski 'Operation Smile' in Park City 005.jpg 3-14-15 4th Celebrity Ski 'Operation Smile' in Park City 006.jpg March 16 Twitter :"Patricia on #SouthernCharm, like lookin' in the damn mirror. ������ Cheers queen." March 17 Instagram Louis Armstrong International Airport: New Orleans 3-17-15 At Louis Armstrong International Airport in New Orleans 001.jpg March 18 Instagram :"Off to see the girls in our first bridal week activity! �� I'm so just so excited!! And think of all the Southern wedding fashions! ��" 3-18-15 Instagram 001.jpg :"Watching your best friend get married, these are the specialist times in my life. Seeing happiness in the lives of all my friends." 3-18-15 Instagram 002.jpg Lovejoy Day Spa in New Orleans Inside 3-18-15 At Lovejoy Day Spa in New Orleans 001.jpg Leaving 3-18-15 Leaving a Store in New Orleans 001.jpg 3-18-15 Leaving a Store in New Orleans 002.jpg 3-18-15 Leaving a Store in New Orleans 003.jpg March 19 Instagram Twitter :"''Miss Asia and Me https://instagram.com/p/0bBgeOpFAh/" :"Thank you dear friend @KarlLagerfeld for photographing me and my stylist @Brandonvmaxwell Fashion is love! ��" 3-19-15 Twitter 001.jpg Café Amelie in New Orleans 3-19-15 Arriving at Cafe Amelie in New Orleans 001.jpg 3-19-15 Arriving at Cafe Amelie in New Orleans 002.jpg 3-19-15 Cafe Amelie 001.jpg 3-19-15 Leaving Cafe Amelie in New Orleans 002.jpg St Anthony of Padua Church 3-19-15 Arriving at St. Anthony Of Padua Church in New Orleans 001.jpg 3-19-15 Arriving at St. Anthony Of Padua Church in New Orleans 002.jpg Ralph's On The Park Restaurant in New Orleans 3-19-15 Arriving at Ralph's On The Park in New Orleans 001.jpg March 20 Leaving Chateau LeMoyne Hotel in New Orleans 3-20-15 Leaving Hotel in New Orleans 002.jpg 3-20-15 Leaving Hotel in New Orleans 001.JPG :Lady Gaga wears shoes by Nicholas Kirkwood, a turban by Eugenia Kim, sunglasses by Illesteva, and a handbag by Balenciaga. Out in New Orleans 3-20-15 Out in New Orleans 001.jpg 3-20-15 Out in New Orleans 002.png Arianne's Wedding in New Orleans At Chateau LeMoyne Hotel 3-20-15 At Chateau LeMoyne Hotel in New Orleans 001.jpg St. Anthony Of Padua Church Attending Arianne's Wedding In New Orleans(Mar. 20) (5).jpg Attending Arianne's Wedding In New Orleans(Mar. 20) (3).jpg Attending Arianne's Wedding In New Orleans(Mar. 20) (4).jpg Attending Arianne's Wedding In New Orleans(Mar. 20) (6).jpg 3-20-15 Leaving St. Anthony Of Padua church in New Orleans 001.jpg 3-20-15 Leaving St. Anthony Of Padua church in New Orleans 002.jpg 3-20-15 Leaving St. Anthony Of Padua church in New Orleans 003.jpg At City Park Botanical Garden: Pavilion of the Two Sisters Attending Arianne's Wedding In New Orleans(Mar. 20)(77).jpg Attending Arianne's Wedding In New Orleans(Mar. 20) (1).jpg At Gold Mine Saloon :Set list: #"You and I" Arriving at 700 Club in New Orleans March 21 Tujague's Restaurant in New Orleans 3-21-15 Arriving at Tujague's Restaurant in New Orleans 001.jpg 3-21-15 At Tujague's Restaurant in New Orleans 001.JPG 3-21-15 At Tujague's Restaurant in New Orleans 002.jpg 3-21-15 Leaving Tujague's Restaurant in New Orleans 001.jpg March 22 Instagram Twitter :"Off doing work with my mom, Miss Asia, and security. Laughing in the car! ����I'm still hung over… https://instagram.com/p/0jFMoepFMA/" 13th Geffen Playhouse Gala at Gil Gates Theater in LA Gaga attended and performed the honoring of Elton John and David Furnish at the Geffen Playhouse in Los Angeles. :Set list: #"You and I" Performance 3-22-15 At 13th Geffen Playhouse in LA 001.jpeg Backstage 3-22-15 13th Backstage Geffen Playhouse at Gil Gates Theater in LA 001.jpg March 23 Instagram Twitter :"Love you monsters, writing songs. Miss u all the time ❤️ https://instagram.com/p/0l2frvpFG2/" March 24 Instagram Leaving Broad Beach Club in Malibu Gaga and part of Haus Of Gaga was seen leaving the Broad Beach Club in Malibu. At Broad Beach Club In Malibu Mar. 24 (4).jpg At Broad Beach Club In Malibu Mar. 24 (1).jpg At Broad Beach Club In Malibu Mar. 24 (3).jpg :Lady Gaga wears trousers by Perret Schaad, a t-shirt by Saint Laurent, and sunglasses by Ksubi. March 25 Instagram :"Boxing, food shopping, now arranging flowers for my fiance with a bottle of wine ready for after work. So far today is perfect ����" 3-25-15 Instagram 001.jpg Twitter :"Boxing, food shopping, now arranging flowers for my fiance with a bottle of wine ready for after… https://instagram.com/p/0qx6gaJFAD/" March 26 Twitter :"Gonna turn 29 on Saturday!! See ya 28 it's been real." March 27 Instagram March 28 Instagram :"��������" 3-28-15 Instagram 001.jpg :"��love you monsters, with all my heart ��������" 3-28-15 Instagram 002.jpg Twitter :"Thanku to so many fans and people all over the world for the beautiful birthday wishes! Please don't send me any gifts, your love is enough!" :"Instead of sending presents on my Bday it would truly mean the world if you made a simple donation to @BTWFoundation https://gaga.crowdrise.com" :"For my bday donate: https://gaga.crowdrise.com/ and support the wellness of youth. 10 ppl will receive a personal call from me to say thank u��!" March 30 Instagram :"✨''" 3-30-15 Instagram 001.jpg :"''So many exquisite bouquets, handwritten letters, and unexpected kind phone calls for my birthday. I am more and more thankful to the universe everyday for the blessings I receive in this lifetime. Thank you to every precious wish that was sent my way. Big or small, they were all equally important and appreciated. ����" 3-30-15 Instagram 002.jpg Twitter :"This is why I love my team so much. My dancers are the sh��t. Thank you Richy, that made me cry many birthday tears!https://vimeo.com/123507230" :"So many exquisite bouquets, handwritten letters, and unexpected kind phone calls for my birthday. I… https://instagram.com/p/033dNlJFND/" March 31 Twitter :"Follow me! @ladygaga on Instragram and I'll update you with all my latest puppy fashuns and outings w… https://instagram.com/p/06H_-gELZq/" :"Thank u to everyone who donated for my @BTWFoundation bday fundraiser! https://gaga.crowdrise.com" :"Today is the final day to donate for a chance to win a call from me! Thanks for helping building a kinder world :) https://gaga.crowdrise.com" Timeline Category:2015 Category:2015 fashion